Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {1} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {4} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{1} & {1}-{4} & {4}-{-1} \\ {2}-{-2} & {-2}-{-1} & {3}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-3} & {5} \\ {4} & {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$